Who Do You Think You Are?
by HermioneGranger22491
Summary: Raven's future is coming closer and closer, and the Titans are going to figure out her secret soon. How can they help her, when she doesn't want to be help? Raven's slowly falling from grace and Robin's there to pick her up. RobRae friendship RobStar ?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but however if I did I would NOT be writing stories on this site. Well yes I would.

"Dude you cheated!" Beastboy said as he threw his game controller down in defeat.

"Hey man don't hate because I'm better at NASCAR racing then you,"Cyborg said as he laid back against the couch.

"You are not you big hunk of car metal!" Beasboy said as he lunged forward at Cyborg.

"Hey guys chill it out will ya, or have you forgot it's comedy movie night," Terra asked as she steeped over the two figures and opened the refridgerator. She pulled out some Doritos and rotel dip and six sodas.

Robin entered the main room with a giggling Starfire next to him. "Hey," he said to Terra as he and Starfire sat down.

"They're at it again," Terra said as she gestured towards a brawling Beastboy and Cyborg.

"They'll stop once the movie starts," Robin said as he reached for a chip. Starfire smiled and gently place her hand on his. Sure enough when the movie started Beastboy and Cyborg immediately forgot about their problems and dove head first into the TV screen. Raven was the last to come down since she really wasn't interested in watching the movie anyway. An hour into the movie, the Titan's alarm went off.

"Titans! Trouble!" Robin said as everyone fled out of the Tower and to the crime scene. Oddly enough though, when they got there, there wasn't any crime being committed. When they heard a muffled scream above them, they looked up to find a handcuffed Dr.Light hanging from a street pole with wrapping paper.

"Someone please get that idiot down from there," Robin said as he searched for the person responsible for this. His search was cut short when the person landed right in the mist of the Titans. He looked no younger than the Boy Wonder himself. He was tan, dark neck length hair, green eyes and was the same height as Robin. He had on a white hoodie and regular jeans.

"Did you do this?" Robin said in his interrogating tone.

"Yea, I had no other choice, he was trying to steal some stuff out of my grandfather's shop!" the boy said as he pulled out a box of wrapping paper out of his pocket.

"Dude chill out, we just wanted to thank you," Beastboy said as he extended his hand.

"Oh cool, no problem man," the boy said as he shook Beastboy's hand.

"I'm Beastboy and we're the Teen Titans," Beastboy said gesturing to the people behind him.

"I know who you are, my grandfather sells your action figures and stuff at his shop." the boy said.

"Oh, and you are then?" Terra asked with a flirty smile that Beastboy obviously didn't like.

"Oh my bad, I'm Miguel, but my friends call me Guy." he said with a smirk that made him look better than Orlando Bloom. (Is that possible?)

"Well Guy, I'm Robin, this is Terra, that's Cyborg, and over there is Starfire, and way over there is Raven." Robin said as he introduced himself and the other Titans.

"So you must be Puerto Rican" Terra asked looking him up and down.

"No, I'm Latino actually, well half Latino, and half Brazilian," he said with his now trademark smirk.

"So uh what's up with the chick in the purple bath robe?" Guy asked pointing towards Raven. Everyone suddenly turned pale when he said this.

"Dude do not throw away your life like this" Beastboy said as he inched back from Guy.

Raven slowly and dangerously approached the teenager as she eyed him coldly and stared him right in the eyes. "What's up with the Ricky Martin wanna-be?" she asked as she smirked slightly not giving in to the glare he was giving her.

"Excuse me ice princess, but I don't look anything like Ricky Martin but you on the other hand could be Marilyn Manson's little sister! Not to mention you have serious problems." he said just as coldly back. Everyone was definitely afraid for his life now, but oddly Raven hadn't done anything yet, but believe that she was thinking about it.

I don't have a problem and I suggest that you move away now or you won't have a mouth to ask a question like that," Raven said as she took her hood off her head revealing her beautifully pale face and purple hair. She was no doubt a hott chick in a gothic sort of way to him, but he still didn't like her.

"You know what, why do you have to be such a bitch?" he asked out of nowhere.

"Why do you have to be a ill-mannered jerk?" she asked back.

"You know what whatever" he said as he turned away. Guy watched her leave and rolled his eyes. He knew he didn't understand girls, but that one had some serious issues. Raven smiled at his defeat and turned towards the Tower. Guy looked at Robin waiting for an explanation.

"Hey you're lucky, she was actually being nice." he said with a grin and followed behind her.

Cyborg laughed and gave Guy a heavy pat on the back. "Guy, meet Raven Roth" he said as he followed along too. Guy rolled his eyes and turned to leave. Robin paused for a second and turned around.

"Hey!" he called after Guy.

"Yea?" Guy asked as he turned around.

"You know there's plenty of space in the Tower for another Titan. What do you say? We can really use your quick wit," Robin said with a smile.

"Dude I'm way in!" Guy said as he ran to catch up with the others, and they all headed back to the Tower in a fit of laughs.

Hey guys! You may remember me because I'm the author of "Only Time Can Tell" I'm still not updating that story until June, but you can enjoy this one for now, trust me you're gonna love this one as much as the last! Please don't forget to do your thang and R&R! Don't worry I'm most definitely continuing this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yea. Don't own em. This song is by Roxette "Listen to Your Heart" dedicated to Raven the soaring bird.

Raven's POV

I lay in my bad, listening as the howling wind creeps against my large window pane. I hear the waves as they crash against the rocks in the middle of the ocean. My blue satin comforter is welcoming to my cold skin as my open window send warm refreshing wind towards my bed in an attempt to heaten my cold pale flesh. My hair whips around my face like tiny whips beating my tender skin. Cold sweat pours down my face due from a nightmare that I've had everyday since my 18th birthday. I get up from my bed to reveal wet sheets, my pajamas stick to me like they were glued on. I slowly step towards my balcony and I glance at my clock. "Only 2:30" I say as I lean on the rail that's blocking me from the opening of the ocean and the earth. I close my eyes as I let the air blow my hair and skin, it's very refreshing and calming, and soothing. I sigh as I think about my dream, my dream recalls my future, my destiny, my past, my present, my fate. I cannot think about ever harming my friends, they're too important to me. Cyborg, that's my big brother. Beastboy, he's actually quite funny, well he's been getting funnier, Starfire she's the only girl that I can talk to because..well..she's different too, and Robin, well Robin and me share a bond, he knows me like no one else in the tower does, I'm actually happy that it's him. And that new boy..Guy..he's a pain, but he's been here for about three months, and we're not doing any better, but we're not getting any worse. He's actually cute, but how is that going to help us? I hear something behind me, I brace my self as I turn briskly to face the enemy, surprisingly, it's Robin, in pants and…shirtless, I wonder, is he feeling alright? And I look closely, it's very hard to see in my dark room. His mask, it's not on, and I see, for the very first time, what looks to be very very gray eyes. His eyes are grey, and so beautiful, almost as if they are cold and dark, and yet it holds so much emotion in them, like someone who's been through too much to still be a teenager.

"Robin, what's wrong, are you okay?" I ask in my monotone voice. He steps onto the balcony where I am and leans against it.

"I was going to ask you the same thing" he says as he stare at me seriously and intensely. He actually looked scary for a miniscule of a second.

"What are you talking about Boy Blunder?" I ask as I cross my arms as I stare at him quizzically.

"Raven, I've been holding this back for too long. I know that there's something you're not telling us, telling me, and I want to know what, and why" he says as his eyes suddenly takes a softer tone of grey and he actually looks concerned, for me.

"I'm not holding back anything Robin, now if you don't mind, will you please leave so that I can go back to bed" I say as I try to drop the conversation before we both do anything we will regret in the future. I turn to leave the balcony, but I feel strong hands grab my arm and turn me back around.

"Raven what is wrong with you! I'm trying to help you, we all are, I love you Rae, I don't know what it'll be like without you here, we need you, we all do, I do, and if we lose you, no one could ever replace you Raven, please let me help you," he says as he unexpectedly pulls me into a hug. I don't know what to do, I'm speechless, I slowly and hestitantly hug him back, and I feel his cheeks on my collar bone. I feel something wet and warm on my skin and I look down, and he's crying.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

"Robin, you didn't come down here to talk about this, did you?" I ask as I pull away from him. I see him look down for a moment and shake his head.

"No, the real reason that I came here, is because..is because, Alfred, my butler, well my old butler, he died, yesterday" he say as he pauses for a moment to stop the tears from falling. I quickly pull him into another hug without thinking, and I sit the both of us on the concrete of the balcony. He grabs my waist and clings to it for dear life and cries in my lap.

"Please don't tell Star, I don't want her to worry, you know how she can be" he says through tears. I hear him chuckle softly through his ever flowing tears, for a moment, I feel sympathetic towards the Boy Wonder.

"I won't, I promise" is all that I can say as he look out over the balcony, and I lean my head on the cool rail that welcomes the softness of my hair, and the warmth of my skin, and unexpectedly, we both fall asleep, listening to the cool breeze, and the thundering ocean, and for the first time in years, I don't have any nightmares.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams._

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.

Well, hopefully I'll get reviews this time. Next chapter up soon. And no Rob and Rae are not together. Just a platonic friendship, that's all. Also the next Chapter will be in Guy's POV.


End file.
